


cold

by dvmbledors



Series: Grindeldore related stuff [3]
Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Hurt No Comfort, M/M, The Duel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-09
Updated: 2019-04-09
Packaged: 2020-01-07 06:13:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 129
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18404762
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dvmbledors/pseuds/dvmbledors
Summary: “I never loved you.”





	cold

Gellert hates himself for what he’s about to say, but he knows that if he doesn’t, Albus will never find the strength to fight him. So he puts on his more convincing snarl, and forces himself to talk with a cruel, mocking tone.

 

“I could see you longing for me, my dear, and you were  _oh_  so _easy_ to manipulate.” 

 

He can feel his heart shattering as his next words leave his lips. “I never loved you.”

 

The hurt on Albus’ face is almost too much to bear. He doesn’t even know how he manages to laugh at that, to laugh at  _him_. He’s burning with pain, and when he risks a glance at Albus, his eyes are closed.  _He can’t even look at me._

 

He’d rather be dead.

**Author's Note:**

> I was taking a shower (lol) when this idea came to mind and it hurt me so much that I had to share my pain with someone... sorry
> 
> I might rewrite it when I have actual inspiration


End file.
